Ploy?
by AnimatedBritney
Summary: I know I love him, but I can't stand him. He's always surrounded by other girls, and I won't be another girl he tosses aside once he's had his fill of me. If he wants me, he has to come get me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

There he was again; flirting with another one of the girls. He was notorious for being the ultimate player at school. Everything about him made him irresistible; his dark hair pulled back into a thin nub of a ponytail, his dark yet mysterious eyes, his captivating smile with his perfectly white teeth. He grinned the wicked smile at the blond girl beside him. She batted her eyes dreamily at him.

I held back a groan as I watched the newly forming couple. I turned back to my glass of, more than likely, spiked punch from the party. I quickly downed it, throwing my head back in the process. The lukewarm liquid tasted of pineapple and strawberry with a touch of rum. I gagged in disgust. I hated liquor. The feeling of fire down your throat was not a nice one.

I had no idea why I was here on a Friday night of all places. I'd much rather be with my friend, Kagome, watching the newly released movies from the video store I worked at during the week. I stared at the empty plastic cup in my hand as I thought of what she told me the other day.

"_You got invited by THE player?" she asked me excitedly._

_She was leaning against the locker doors talking way too loudly in the hallway. A few people stopped walking to class and turned to look at us. I blushed and turned angrily toward her, putting my fingers to my lips, gesturing her to keep it down. After I looked around, making sure that unwanted ears couldn't eavesdrop, I whispered to her, _

"_But I don't want to go! I don't want to be one of his one night stands…"_

_She shrugged, and just said, "Just go. It might turn into something good, you never know." I glared at her, but she just smiled knowingly at me. Kagome knew that deep down, I had always liked Miroku, ever since middle school, but I could never admit to it because of the way he acted towards other women. I wanted to be with him, but then again, I didn't want to know if I was just another one of his pawns he could toss aside after he had his fill of me I ignored the fact that, like many of the girls, I was attracted to him. I was another one of the girls that swooned at his petty, yet sweet, and somehow seductive words that he would sometimes whisper in my ear. Instead, I would just brush off his pick up lines as if they were a pest, never letting him know that I secretly like them._

"_If you want to leave, leave." All she wanted was for me to have this experience with Mirkou. Maybe I could finally make up my mind about him._

Okay, I admit it. I was jealous of the pretty blond girl standing beside him, giggling as he continued to whisper in her ear. I squeezed the plastic cup until it crinkled inside my hand, drawing blood. I dropped it after I realized I had injured myself. I clumsily came to my knees beside the punch table and inspected my small injury. I reached up towards the table and grabbed a napkin, and held it in my bleeding palm. I gave one glance back at Miroku and the new girl. He didn't even notice I was here. He was supposed to come to me tonight and whisper in my ear about how he was enamored with my good looks. Instead of flirting with the brunette, me, he flirts with the platinum blond. I felt like crying, but now wasn't the time. Now, I would get up and leave the party.

I'm done with fantasizing with how he would just notice me, and only me, and we could, somehow, be together. It would never happen. My eyes began to water as I hurled myself towards the door.

He took this time to finally notice me. I glanced at him one last time. He looked shocked, surprised, and concerned all at the same time. I turned away from him quickly. He didn't deserve to se my pain. He wasn't worth it. He left the pretty blond girl, and rushed past people at the party to reach me, but I wouldn't let him. I ran at the door. I ran though the thick grass that hadn't been cut in over a month, ran into the street, my feet making plopping sounds as I splashed into puddles, making my pant's legs muddy, but I couldn't care. All I knew is that I had to reach my car, and get out of here. I could hear him panting behind me, trying to catch up. When I finally reached my car, I fumbled for my keys in my pants pocket. '_Hurry,_' I told myself as I saw him approaching me. He was only two yards away now. '_Crap!_' I dropped my keys. He reached the keys before me.

"Sango," He panted my name. I reached for the keys, but he held them in the air, out of my reach. After my useless struggle I was just about to collapse, but I couldn't, not yet, _not yet_. He wouldn't see my weakness. I held my hand out to him, my head hung down, hiding my face.

"Please," I wanted my keys already. I wouldn't play this game with him.

"No," he said. "Why didn't you come up to me in the party?"

"My keys, please." I was just about to explode.

"I had wanted to see you tonight, Sango." Miroku said quietly.

"Keys." Tears were stinging from my eyes. My voice was beginning to crack. '_Oh no…_'

"Sango," He said as he tried to embrace me, but I pulled away from him.

"What am I to you?" I asked silently. I had to know. I was tired of the charade.

He was silent at first. "You know that you're everything to-"

"Don't lie to me!" I yelled at him, finally looking at him, my face shined with tears. "I'm not just someone you can ploy!"

"I know," He replied calmly.

"I saw you with that girl! How dare you say-"

"She's nothing." He said. "You were the one I was looking forward to seeing."

"Is that so?" Really, I was thrilled to hear that, but he deserved being yelled at.

"Really," He said before he grabbed my arms and pulled me into a kiss. I swear, I felt like my whole body was enflamed. I would have kissed him back if I wasn't so angry. I pulled away. He couldn't get off that easy. I pulled away from him, and smacked him hard across the face. I ripped my keys from his hand. I opened my car door, and slammed it closed. I turned the ignition, and pounded my foot on the accelerator. I checked my side mirror to look at him. He held a hand to the side of his face, almost, I swear, lovingly. I reached up with my hand touched my lips, where just a moment before he had kissed me. I flushed and turned my eyes back to the road.

Why should I care that he kissed me? I'm sure that's just the way he gets his way out of bad situations with the many girls he's toyed with. Still, though to my disgust, I'm positively giddy.

* * *

**Ok, so, I want to know if I should leave it like this, or continue this story. Review and tell me, please!**

**AnimatedBritney**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

"So, what happened last night?" Kagome asked as she came up to me behind the counter of _Wacky Video_. I stiffened. Honestly, I tried my hardest to erase it from my mind of what happened, but considering it was only about 12 hours since it happened, I couldn't forget it. Especially of how his lips felt on mine in that one moment in time….

"Nothing." I replied bluntly to my friend. I looked down at what she brought to the counter to rent. She had brought 'The Princess Bride.'

"How many times have you watched this, Kagome?" I asked her to change her train of thought.

"Oh, you know how I love it. Its hilarious-" She blinked. "Hey! Don't change the subject." She quirked her eyebrow at me.

Crap. She caught me in the act once again. She was still looking me dead in the eye. I had to give her something about last night. She wouldn't stop until I told her some juicy gossip. I was hesitant, because I didn't want her telling my business to others. She usually _always_, always told one other person. It was impossible for her to keep a secret.

"I walked in and I didn't see him, and left." Okay, so that was a lie. I had to get her off my back about this, or she would overreact about this. I was on the job after all, and I couldn't have her drawing attention to me. My manager is always so organized about this business, as if renting movies is something very professional.

"Hmm…." She hummed to herself. She could tell I was leaving something out. I ran up the price for the old movie.

"50 yen."

She handed me the money slyly, and I opened the register to put it in it. I slammed the register drawer closed. "I might call you tonight." I told her. She took the movie with a smirk and headed for the door. "Next." I called for the next customer.

* * *

Once I got home for work, I walked tiredly to my bed, and slumped down on it on my stomach. My pocket vibrated. I reached down into my jeans' pocket and pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Kagome?" I said groggily.

I heard a masculine laugh. It wasn't Kagome. I bolted up from my bed, forgetting how tired my body was. It was only 10 o'clock, but I had a hard day with my manager. He kept telling me I was greeting our costumers wrong, and they wouldn't come back to the video store. He said he would make sure it came out of my paycheck. My slightly blood-shot eyes widened.

"Who is this?" I asked into the phone.

"Miroku." His said his name in such an alluring, sexy way.

I was stunned. Who gave him my number? I quickly checked off a list in my head who actually knew my number. But it wasn't really a list, there's only one person other than my family who call me. _Kagome._ Oh, I'd get her at school in the morning. How dare she give him my number so he would harass me?

"Why are you calling?" I asked him after I cleared my throat, trying to get some nerve to form the words on my lips.

"I wanted to apologize for last night." He replied in the most sincere voice, but I wouldn't fall for it.

"Oh?" I asked mockingly.

"And I want to make up for it." He said.

"How?" I wanted to know.

"A date tomorrow at 7 o'clock." He said it so simply, as if it were an everyday thing. But of course, this was Miroku. He must have had a date every day after school. He knew more than a thing or two about girls and dates. He knew what women wanted. Darn him.

I fell back onto my bed, and put my forearm over my forehead. I sighed. I hadn't been on a date in a long time. And there isn't anything more than I would like if I guy just randomly spun one on me in the middle of the night with a phone call. I liked things spontaneous like that. However, I didn't want the reputation of being one of Miroku's love sick puppies. Usually, when you like a guy, and he asks you on a date, you'd say yes. But I wasn't that girl. I'd continue to play hard to get. He had to do more than just call me up for a date.

"You're forgetting something though, I never said I'd go on a date with you." It took all the strength I could muster to decline the offer, but I did it, somehow.

He was silent for a moment. He wasn't used to girls letting him down. "I… I see, then." He said silently, obviously very disappointed.

We were both silent then. I could hear his steady breath on the phone, and it sent chills down my spine. I'm sure he could hear my heavy breathing a well, and, hopefully, he couldn't hear my pounding heart beating against my ribs. The sound of my heart echoed in my ears, and the silence was driving me insane. I had to say something, this was getting ridiculous.

"Well, I've got to go to bed now, so-" He cut me off.

"Will you at least, see me after school tomorrow?" He said quickly.

I have to admit, I really liked his persistence to see me. I was feeling very flattered. I smiled under my flushed cheeks. "Ok…" I tried to sound annoyed. I faked a sigh. "Where?"

"Just outside the gym." He replied softly.

"See you, then." I said, still trying to sound annoyed. I only hope he couldn't tell I was playing hard to get.

"Bye." He said farewell, and I closed my flip phone.

I laid there in the bed staring at the phone after I hung up. Thinking about the things I had said to him. I adjusted my pillow and rolled onto my side and smiled as I turned off the lamp light on my night stand. I'd wonder what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

When I woke up that morning, I rolled out of bed and onto the floor. It wasn't the best way to wake up. After I rubbed the sores on my elbow thoroughly, I looked up at the clock. I had twenty minutes to get ready. I yawned and stretched. I hopped off the floor, and walked to the bathroom, trying to remember what I had dreamed to have fallen off the bed. Knowing me, it was probably what would happen after school today.

I reached for my toothbrush and tooth paste and put it in my mouth. I thought a little harder. What had happened? I think he was going to kiss me, but I woke up before he did. I smiled, well, as much as you could with a toothbrush in you mouth. I pulled back my hair with my other hand and spit into the sink. If only that would happen, but not the way it did the night of the party. For him to really kiss me because he really wanted to.

* * *

I zoomed off to school that morning. I searched the parking lot for a silver Nissan, Kagome's car. Sure enough, I found it, and she was standing beside it watching me as I parked right next to her. She was leaning on her car with her back on it, and I opened my car door and peered accusingly at her, my one true friend.

"So, did he call you last night?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and why did you give it to him?" I asked her, not that I didn't like the phone call. I rather enjoyed having a guy call me in the middle of the night.

"He found me outside the _Wacky Video _last night, and asked me for it." She replied with a smile.

"He was outside the _Wacky Video_?" I was shocked. Was he watching me?

"Yep." Kagome smiled even wider. "I think he's stalking you."

I shook my head. "No, just about everyone knows where I work."

Even though that was true, I kind of hoped he was stalking me. Most people, including myself, would be scared of a stalker, but I wasn't of this stalker. I intrigued me that he was so determined to see me. I blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Kagome asked.

"No." I tried to hide it.

On the other side of the parking lot, was a boy with white hair and had a red baseball cap over his long hair. He waved a clawed hand at my friend. I looked at Kagome, and her face brightened at the sight of him. She started to walk towards him. I grabbed her wrist before she left.

"Since when?" I asked her gesturing towards Inuyasha, the half demon.

"We started seeing each other last week." She looked down at her feet. "Sorry, I didn't tell you, I wasn't sure if he'd want anyone to know."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called her.

Her head jerked to him, and immediately she was off. She jerked her head back to me, "I'll see you in Trig.!" She waved.

I waved back and started to head to my first period.

* * *

It was sixth period. I was staring the clock down, counting each second. It was Study Hall, and I was ready for my last class of the day. I had finished my homework for the day, and was ready to get out of here.

_B-Brinnggg!_

Yes! I hurried out of the Study Hall room, glad the day was just about over. So far, I was having a really good day. I felt happy, elated. I couldn't wait for after-school to see Miroku.

Just then, there he was a few yards from me, walking towards me. My feet were stuck on the floor. He never walked this way….His eyes were just a glued on me as mine were on him. What's better, no girl was tagging along after him, it was just him. Did he walk this way to just see me? I felt the little girl inside me give a squeal of delight. I was in a movie. He was just beside me now, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, and whispered in my ear.

"See you next hour."

It was probably only a minute or so between the time he walked towards me and the time he whispered in my ear. But time seemed to have slowed at that moment. He actually made a connection with me at school. _Me. _The unpopular girl, the girl who only has one friend, the girl who reads books for fun, the girl who always seems invisible in the hallway. Yet, he _saw_ me.

* * *

I walked into the school gym slowly, hoping I would be late, and Miroku would be there waiting for me. I counted my steps, slowly pacing myself. I would take my pretty little time, and he would be dying to see me. I smiled to myself as I saw Miroku waiting there for me. His eyes were flirting, his shirt was half un-tucked, as school was over, He smiled. I swore I felt my heart melt at his gaze on me and that cursed charming smile that would make any girl weak at the knees. I felt myself tremble a little at the anticipation. I faked a frown at him, still putting up my false façade.

"Well?" I said gruffily while crossing my arms. I stuck my hip out to the right, so he would see my curves. Although I didn't want to flirt with him, I couldn't stop the body language. I looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

He just smiled wider, and started to walk up to me. He was reaching to my hand. I almost wanted to jerk it away from him, but I wanted to see what he would do. I clasped my hand in his warm grip. I felt shills up my spine, the hair on he back my neck began to stand up in place. I stifled the gasp back in my throat. He grasped it with his other hand, and looked me dead in the eye. His eyes seemed to see straight into my soul. I couldn't breath. I bent his head down and kissed my hand. He let it go. I didn't know what to say.

"Well, since you came, I know that you wanted to see me." Miroku smirked at me.

My face fell. Oh crap, I gave myself up. The charade is over. He's good. My face felt hot. I failed. I'm now one of Miroku's love sick puppies. Okay, so maybe I've always been what you might call "love sick" for Miroku to begin with. But it still didn't mean he would get a date with me. Yes, I did want to see him, but he doesn't have to know that was the reason I came.

"Pssh." I scoffed at him. "You do not know me too well, Miroku. One thing you should know, I'm true to my word. I f I said I'd see you, I'd see you." I re-crossed my arms at him.

"Mhmmm. Sure." Miroku said jokingly.

"That's right!" I said as seriously as I could. But who was I kidding? I was bad about keeping up a lie. He could tell I was lying to myself. He was way too confident in himself….as he should be. He had a power over women, and I was no exception.

"Whatever, Sango. One day you'll be with me. You'll see." Miroku turned and walked away from me. His hand waving back at me.

My shoulders slumped. Was he truly serious? Does he really want to be with me? If I asked anyone that question, they would say that he was just trying to hook up with me for a one night stand. Although, that is probable, I couldn't help feeling that he was being entirely sincere. How could he fake that smile, or the look in his eye when he gazed at me? Could it be that Miroku is just as crazy about me as I am about him? I shook my head. Surely not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

After I got in my car and shut the door, I just sat there for a moment. What if he called me again tonight? What would he say? Or more importantly, how would I respond to him? Would he still be interested if I gave up on this act of mine and told him the truth? I mean, he's way out of my league anyway. I've never, in my life, had a good relationship. They always end with me crying my eyes out and sobbing with a box of chocolate ice cream in my hand. Him, on the other hand, has had what has seemed to be great relationships. When they end, the feeling is always mutual, they agree, and no one gets hurt. He had quadruple the amount of experience than I did. I just couldn't compare with him.

I looked at my reflection in the rear view mirror. I had pasty white skin, a horrible complexion. I smiled and looked at my teeth, my teeth had shifted after I lost my retainer, and they were not nearly as white as his. My eyes were a dull color of brown, nothing special about them. I didn't have big pouty lips like many of the girls I've seen him with. My hair was always pulled back into a ponytail, because I couldn't find much else to do with it. I was what I considered plain.

I frowned and placed the rear-view mirror back in place. I fumbled with my keys and I put them in the ignition to start the car. As I headed to work that day, I could feel my eyes watering up as I realized he would never, truly, want to be with me.

* * *

When I came home from work, and was at the front door, I realized I left my house keys in the house. I cursed silently to myself, and knocked gently on the door. Hoping my little brother would hear me, and I wouldn't wake up my grandmother. Luckily, Kohaku came to the door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye to peek one eye open at me.

"Left your keys again?" he said groggily.

"Yes," I said dejectedly. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Its alright, I was only asleep for like five minutes." Kohaku smiled sleepily at me.

I smiled back at him, and he started to walk back to his bedroom. I watched him close the door, and I could hear my grandmother snoring down the hall. She had come to take care of us after our parents died in a car crash. Instead of us coming to her, she came here. She is wealthy, and bought us a new home to live in. She didn't want to take us from where we grew up, and I am very grateful for that. I didn't care how loud she snored, she was here for my brother and I.

I dug in my jean's pocket and checked my phone. No one called or messaged me. I wasn't really looking to see if Kagome messaged or called me, but if Miroku had. I had hoped he would after what he said today after school. I sighed, I realized that my prediction earlier had been right.

I walked to my bedroom and crawled in bed in a fetal position, hugging my pillow for comfort. After some long moments, I finally fell to sleep.

* * *

I awoke to a buzzing sound on my night stand; my cell phone. I sleepily reached around myself and grabbed the annoying device that disturbed my slumber. Why would Kagome call me so early? Angrily, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Good morning." It was Miroku.

Memories of yesterday came flying back to me in that moment. At first, I believed he was sincere when he spoke to me. Afterward, I thought I was being silly, and he was merely pulling my leg. He couldn't care. He could do way better than me any day after all. I didn't deserve him, and he didn't deserve me. I was just another girl he wanted because he never had me. It was as simple as that, But now, he calls me at 6 a.m. in the morning to say 'Good Morning?' I didn't know if I should be happy or mad. Happy because I had always wanted a guy to say 'Good Morning' to me, or mad because he woke me up and is still trying to pester me so I could be another one of his girls. I was at a loss.

Then, I made up my mind.

"What are you playing at?" I asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" He was confused. I could hear it in his voice.

"Who do you think you are calling me this early, and waking me up?"

"Ummm..."

"Look, you may think what you are doing is cute, but its not! So, stop it!" And just like that, I hung up on him.

Okay, so maybe I was harsh. But I had to be. If he wants to be with me, he has prove it to me.

* * *

When I arrived at school that morning, I was not surprised to see Inuyasha's arm around Kagome in the hallway. She almost didn't see me because she was in her own dreamworld. When she did notice me she removed Inuyasha's arm from her shoulder, and anyone could tell he wasn't pleased. She walked up to me, and Inuyasha gingerly stood beside her and I, being unresponsive, he wasn't crazy about his new girlfriend's best friend.

"Soo... Has Miroku done anything interesting yet?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha decided to walk away at that moment. He didn't want to be in a conversation about boys, and I couldn't blame him.

"Well, he did meet me after school yesterday and he called me this morning." I told her indifferently.

"What happened yesterday, and why'd he call you in the morning?" She asked, her voice feigning in interest.

"He told me afterschool yesterday that eventually, he'd be with me." My voice lowered at that. Kagome squealed in delight.

"And what about this morning?" She asked excitedly.

"He told me Good Morning." I stated simply.

"Awww!" She squeaked giddily, looking at me dreamily. She looked back at Inuyasha with his friends. "Inuyasha doesn't tell me 'good morning.'" She pouted as little to herself. "You're lucky."

"I hung up on him." I said nose held high.

She topped in her tracks and stared at me wide eyed. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanna see how far he will go. If he's really interested, he'd try harder. He would do something that he's never done before to any other girl." I sqaid looking at her seriously.

"I swear, Sango, sometimes I just don't understand you." She looked me up and down. " I mean, I kind of understand what you're saying, but you can't just hang up like that, He'll back off."

"Miroku's never backs off of a girl." I said as a matter of factly.

"Well-" Kagome was cut off by someone who had put their arm over my shoulder, it was, of course, Miroku.

I flinched, because I was caught off guard again by his warm touch. I could feel his body heat up against mine, and I could feel that cool chill up my spine once more. I turned to look at his handsome face, completely flushed. He was so close to me I could feel his breath on my ear. Unluckily, I blushed a little. I shrugged my shoulder to get his arm of it, and he obliged, taking the hint.

"What do I have to do, Sango, to make you go on a date with me?" he asked.

I looked around. People were watching us, especially Kagome. She was intent to see what I would say. She was still walking beside me, not sure if she should give me some space and back off or what. After I studied everyone's glance in my direction, I looked at my friend, hoping she could give me an answer. I hated being the center of attention. She nodded slightly, and gave me a knowing look, and finally decided to back off.

"M-Miroku, why are you asking me this here?" I stuttered silently. He leaned into my ear. There goes that chill again.

"I want you to know that I want to be seen with you." He whispered into my ear. My face began to feel hot. "This doesn't have to be a secret."

"Oh, wow, thanks." I said sarcastically, my face was still red.

"You're blushing."He stated.

I turned redder and turned to face him. "Won't you just leave me alone?" I shouted. More eyes in the school turned to look at me and him. He smiled curtly, soaking up the attention he was getting. Obviously, he liked being the center of attention.

"Never." He tapped my nose playfully. I was getting stressed and fed up with him and all the people staring. I sighed. Maybe I'll give in.

"Ok, I'll go on a date with you." Darn it. I gave in. So much for playing 'hard to get.' And I just told Kagome that I would make him try _real_ hard. Ugh, I felt like slapping myself in the face. I pushed myself into a huge mistake. Well, at least it was a mistake to give in this easy. Not a mistake to go on a date with Miroku...unless he decided to take advantage of me. But when that happens, I'd make up mind that this stupid crush I've had on him forever was just stupid. I wanted him to treat me differently, and now, he wouldn't. He'd treat me like every other girl. I might have just made the biggest mistake in my life. I closed my eyes, soaking that possibility in, and taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

"Really?" He was surprised by my response, he had expected me to brush him off again.

After his shock, he smiled at me. It was as if he buttered up my heart when he looked at me that way. I could feel the happiness he had in his eyes. I could see his sincerity again, as if this date we would go on wouldn't involve any of his lecherous thoughts, that he just wanted to be with me. I found myself smiling back at him.

"Really." I turned my face away from him and closed my eyes.

"Ok, then, I'll pick you Friday at 7 p.m." He said happily. I whirled back to look at him then.

"You know where I live?" I asked curiously.

"See you Friday!" And he walked off.

_B-brriiiingg!_

People stopped looking at us and grabbed their books, closed their locker doors, and started heading to their first periods. I didn't move at first. I tried to think what day of the week it was;_ Thursday_. What will I wear to the date? Should I call him to ask if I should dress casually or formally? Luckily, my manager gave me Friday off. I started to head to my first period smiling. Today was going to be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

That night when I came home, I got my phone to check my recent callers. After a very short period of time, I found Miroku's number. Quickly, I saved it to my contacts list on the cell phone. After that, I pressed call.

I was so anxious, so excited. I couldn't stop thinking about him and the date. What will we do? So many ideas of the perfect date came floating around in my mind; the beach, candle-lit dinner, a concert, a romantic movie. I sighed. I just enjoyed the sound of his ring-tone as I day dreamed to myself of what could be in store for us. I didn't know the song on his ring-tone, but I just hummed along with it. It kind of sounded like a rap or a hip-hop song, but I wasn't sure which. It wasn't my type of music, but I enjoyed it anyway. I didn't think I could be happier with anything else. The ring-tone's song stopped playing.

"Hello?"

"H-hello, it's Sango." I was slammed back into reality.

"Hey." His voice softened when he heard my name. I couldn't help but grin.

"So- uh... what are we doing on this date? What should I wear?" I asked the question that I had longed for hours to be answered.

"Just wear something casual, and it's a surprise." He answered.

Great. I hate surprises, but maybe this one will be good.

"O-ok." I replied, not sure whether I'd like the 'surprise' or not.

"You'll like it, trust me." Miroku said confidently.

I smiled. I admired his confidence. I wish I could have the confidence he always had in himself. I'm always so insecure, and unsure about anything and everything I do. Because of my insecurities, I end up with what I expect of myself; failure. Miroku is just the opposite. Because of his high self-esteem and ego he always achieves his goals in life, whatever it may be.

" I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied.

"Bye." I said, not really wanting to hang up the phone.

"Bye." And...he still remained on the phone.

For that short moment of awkwardness I just enjoyed the sound of his breath on the receiver. I liked the fact that he too didn't want this conversation to end. I laughed to myself, and his laugh echoed from the receiver as well.

"Ok, We'll hang up on the count of three." I challenged him.

"Alright."

"1...2...3." I counted, not planning to hand up.

Silence. I realized he hadn't hung up either. Okay, so this was silly. I was being a childish by not hanging up the phone, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to talk to him all night if I could, despite how tired I was. I didn't want anything more than to hear his voice. I never had a late night conversation with anyone but Kagome, and anytime that would happen, we would just gossip and talk about the same things; school and boys. The central focus in our lives, but I wanted more. Someone who would just talk to me, just talk about anything. I was tired of the old routine. It was time for something new. And right now, he was the new central focus of my life. Nothing mattered more to me. Just then, he finally spoke to me.

"Is the something you want to say to me, Sango?" Miroku asked me.

Oh my gosh, where to start? There were so many things I've wanted to say to him for years, but I was never got the nerve to say it. I've known Miroku since I was nine. Now, most nine year old boys didn't care about girls, but Miroku did. I wouldn't find it hard to believe that he's been crazy about girls since the day he was born. When I was young, all I ever wanted to do was read as many books as possible, but all he wanted to do was talk to girls. It was as if flirting came so naturally to him as breathing did. It was simply who he was. I remembered a day back in third grade when he first spoke to me.

_I was sitting in my desk, back hunched over finishing the last chapter of_ Alice in Wonderland_. The nine year old Miroku was staring at me from across the room. I could tell from the look on his face that he couldn't understand why I would read a book with so little pictures. I peeked over my book at him and rolled my eyes. Once he saw me, he sat up from his chair, and scooted it back under his desk before he started to walk towards me._

_"Why does a girl like you read something so wordy?" He asked me leaning over my desk to take a look at the book._

_Closing my eyes, I place the bookmark in the page where I left off, and give him a cold gaze. _

_"Someone like you wouldn't understand." I said sticking my nose up at him._

_He smiled. His teeth back then were even perfect._

_"I wish I could understand someone like you." He said.  
_

_I blushed. I think it was in that moment, I had come to like him. At that age, I had read books of fairytales with a knight in shining armor, like in _Sleeping Beauty_. The look in his eyes said so much more to me than his words. Anyone could tell that he was bold and brave. He became my knight in shining armor, to say the least. Even though I'd fantasized about how one day he would admit his undying love for me, I always pretended like I wasn't interested in him. I watched daily as other girls would follow him along the playground. They too were in awe of him. I wasn't the only girl who liked him._

After a while, I began to think that if I'd avoid him, I'd get over the small crush I had on him would fade_, _but it never did. He always found a way to get around to me and lead me on, but I continually brushed him off harshly. Because of my constant let downs, he was even more determined than ever to get my attention. I was always flattered, but I stuck to avoiding him as much as possible. I never really talked to him because of it.

There were so many things I wanted to ask. I wanted to know what he did everyday. If he used conditioner to make his hair shine. If he brushed with baking soda to keep his teeth pearly white. I wanted to know about his family. If he had siblings. What his parents were like. I wanted to know all his hobbies. Does he get his pick-up lines from reading books? What was his favorite movie? What kind of music does he listen to? But more than anything, I wanted to know why he has always been so interested ina girl who always avoided him. What was so great about me?

I could have asked a ton of things to him. But I chose that now wasn 't the time.

"Nothing." I finally replied. "Listen, I've got to go."

"Why?" He asked.

"My little brother needs help with his home work." I lied.

"This late?"

"He waited until I could come home to help him."

"Ok, then..." He sounded unsure of my story. I didn't blame him, it sounded so bogus.

"Goodbye." I said, and finally clicked it off, not waiting for him to reply. I leaned into the back of my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did I do that? What was I thinking? I heard a knock on my door. I sat up bolt right and looked at Kohaku peeking through my bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said while scooting over to the left of my bed so he could sit down with me.

He sat down on the bed silently, which was rather odd because my bed typically squeaked. He looked me in the eye. "Was that Miroku?" He asked me.

Kohaku knew about my relationship with Miroku for a long time. Besides Kagome, he was my best friend. He knew me though and through as much as she did. He lived with me all his life after all. Not to mention he read my diary a few times when he was younger.

"Yeah." I sighed, not looking towards him or at anything at all.

"Why'd you lie and when did you start to talking to him on the phone?" He was curious to say the least.

"I don't know. We started talking a few days ago." I said.

"What were you talking about tonight?" He asked.

I flushed. I didn't really want to tell him that.

"It was nothing." I said as I grabbed my pillow on the bed and hugged it to my chest. I tugged at my covers ad started to crawl into bed. Getting the hint, Kohaku wished me goodnight and went back into his room. I shut my eyes trying to go to sleep, but insomnia hit me when all of today and tomorrows events came fluttering around in my head. I wouldn't get a good night's rest tonight. That much was for sure.

* * *

I awoke to the sunlight pouring into my room. I looked at the clock; 9 a.m. My eyes widened. Crap! I slept in on a school day! I hurl myself out of bed and run to my closet to pick something to wear. I can't believe Kohaku or my grandmother didn't wake me up on time. Kohaku must have taken the bus. Not really paying attention to the clothes rack, I grab a different shirt off the hanger. I hastily take off my work shirt and put on the new one. I checked myself in the mirror. My jeans were clean enough. I picked up a toothbrush with toothpaste and scrubbed until practically my gums felt numb. I picked up a brush and combed through my hair about three times, and pulled it up into my usual ponytail. I sprayed some perfume on me clumsily. Finally I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door.

I speed to school, and luckily I didn't see any cops around. I parked the only place I could, on the farthest side of the parking lot. I ran towards the school building at full throttle. I hated being late. I checked into the office and grabbed a slip to send to my second period teacher. I walked through the halls slowly now, catching my breath. I wasn't excited for second period anyway. Once I came to the door, I turned the knob, it was locked. I sighed to myself. Just my luck. They were having lock-outs again. I started to walk towards the bathroom to wait until third period bell rung.

* * *

"Ehh?" Kagome _'whispered_' to me in fourth period.

"Not so loud!" I whispered to her.

"So you are officially have a date with him?" I could tell from the look on her face Kagome was ecstatic.

I didn't reply. I just gave her the look that said _we'll talk about this later_. I turned my attention back to the boring History lesson I probably heard the 100th time. I could hear Kagome giggle beside me. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and saw she was scrimmaging around for a piece of paper in her binder. She took out her pen and started writing on the bit of paper she tore off from one of her notes. I was curous to know what she was writing, but Kagome had slow handwriting because she claimed to be a handwriting expert. I tapped my fingers on my desk and waited for her to pass me the note. Finally, being too conspicuous about it, she handed me the note. I unfolded it.

_'Me and Inuyasha are going on a date too tonight!'_ Her glamorous words were written by a pink pen.

I clicked my black pen and began to write out my reply.

'_Where?_' I wrote.

I passed it back to her. After she was done writing, she handed it back to me.

'_I don't know. He wants it to be a surprise._'

After reading it, I huffed. What was it with guys wanting to have a surprise date? Inuyasha sounded like Miroku a little.

* * *

When the time finally came, I chose to wear an orange sundress. I felt more comfortable with it because it wasn't too casual or too fancy. It had taken me a while to have deciphered out this outfit, and I really liked the outcome. I was standing outside my front door gazing out into the night. Despite it was early spring, it was a little chilly outside. Luckily, I had grabbed a blue cardigan on my way out the door. I shivered and checked my phone to see the time. Five minutes until seven. I was feeling anxious. Suddenly, I didn't feel too sure. Sure about anything; my clothes, my makeup, my decision to do this. My hand were shaking a little. I tried taking in a deep breath to calm myself down, but it didn't help much. I felt like I was sinking into a bottomless pit and I couldn't come back up for air. I was stuck, and now, I couldn't change the position I was in.

I heard the sound of car drive up next to the house. I looked up slowly and saw Miroku climbing out off his Prius to greet me. My fears, insecurities, and doubts were once again diminished by looking at his face. I smiled at him. He smiled back and walked towards me.

"You look beautiful, Sango." He said sweetly.

Even though, I wasn't wearing any make-up tonight, because I wanted him too see me how I really was. He still says I beautiful. I couldn't have been happier, I was much more then just flattered. He grabbed my hand and led me to the car, and opened the door for me. Okay, I so wasn't use to this kind of treatment from a guy. No guy has ever held a door open for me. He was being on his best behavior tonight. I could tell from his smile. He got back into his driver's seat and shut the door. It may have been rude, but I couldn't help starring at him.

He was doing this all for _me_, and it wasn't one of my fantasies. I pinched myself to be double sure of it, and I didn't wake up. Okay, it was certain now, I wasn't dreaming. I had had this good feeling for a while, that he wasn't planning to treat me like the other girls he had dated. That maybe I was special. Then, a thought occured to me.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked him, and he glanced back at me. "You never said before."

This was the first time I'd ever seen him flush, and it was quite a sight to see. He was quiet for a moment, and finally spoke up. "I'm not usually the stalker type, but when we were younger, I followed you home a couple of times."

I blushed. So that explains it. The question was buzzing in my head, I has to ask it.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He smiled. "I've always was fascinated with you, and over time, I began to fall for you." He said it so simply, like it was the easiest thing to admit in the world to someone.

My face felt hot again. If he wasn't driving, I would've probably lunged at him, but I stifled the urge. Instead, I looked out the car's window. Outside, the night's sky was clear and you could see the stars above. It was rather romantic. This was the perfect night for a date. I watched the images zoom by, and my eyes started to shut. I tried to form the words on my lips.

"I-I had fallen for you a long time ago to be honest." I said with difficulty.

He adverted his eyes away from the road for too long of a moment to look at me. I could tell he hadn't expected my confession as much as I had expected his. He adverted his eyes back to the road and smiled. He reached with his right hand to grab my right hand, and grasped it tight. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. This all was happening so much faster than I expected. I stared at out clasp hands until finally we parked somewhere. I looked out the window again, and saw we were at that fancy restaurant, _Mouri's_. The place was usually packed with customers, but for what I could see, we were the only car parked. Wouldn't this place be busy beyond beyond relief on a Friday such as this?

I wanted to ask questions, but I kept my mouth shut when Miroku opened the car door for me. I reached for his hand and climbed out of the car seat. He shut the door behind me as I stared at the beautiful restaurant I've only been to once or twice. The place seemed to glow with promise. I smiled as Miroku walked me to the entrance.

When I walked in, I realized that the employees were all facing us, awaiting for our arrival. The place smelt of roses and cinnamon, such a lovely smell. Bouquets of roses covered the hostess desk. The rooms were white, with gold finishing. Every wall had a beautiful painting on it, with elaborate gold framing. The chandeliers shone brightly, sparkling for everyone to see, or rather, for us to see, because we were the only costumers. The hostess led us to a table that was in the center of the room. It had a red table cloth on it, and the chairs were white and soft to the touch. Miroku pulled out the seat for me, and I sat down in awe of my surroundings. It was all so dazzling.

When he sat down, the waitress asked if we wanted champagne, but Miroku told her no. He then looked at me for my answer. I was still stunned, so I just said water. He got the same. The waitress seemed disappointed. I looked around again for employees, but none were in site. I leaned over the table and whispered to him.

"How did you do this?" I asked still in shock.

"Oh, well my family is friends with the owner." Miroku stated. "I just asked the owner for the favor tonight to only have a reservation for us."

"How often do you do this?" I was curious.

He seemed offended. "This is the first time I've ever done this for a date."

I swallowed. In just a few minutes, he had made all of my dreams come true. He was the dream giver. I was silent, as was he. I had to make conversation. I thought about that time I first spoke to him.

"So..." I started. "Do you think you've figured me out?"

He seemed a little confused at first by the question, and then he smiled. He also thought back to the memory.

"No, not yet." Miroku said. "But I have plenty of time to figure you out now."

I leaned over the table and kissed him. I wanted to live in this moment forever. Just me and him together, with no interference. No other girls trying to trail after him. No more of me being angry at him. Just this. The simplicity of us just _together_, the way I think it was always meant to be.

After I broke the kiss, I slowly leaned back into my chair. and gazed at him lovingly. That look I swore to myself I would never give to Miroku, but I didn't care anymore. Everything was different now. I could feel it all over, from my head to the tips of my toes. This was destiny.

"Why'd you chose me?" I asked him, still smiling goofily.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked.

"You could have any girl you want, why me?"

"Because you were the one girl who didn't fawn over me, and the one who wasn't afraid to put me down." he said, smiling at me.

"And you liked that?" I asked, surprised by his answer.

"Who wouldn't? Why settle for less, when I can actually try to get something extraordinary?"

I blushed.

"I liked your challenge, Sango. And I decided you were the one I was the most determined to get. I wanted to make you fall for me, too. You were the only girl I ever really loved."

I blushed even further. "So what about all the other girls you've dated?"

"Sango, they don't matter." He said."It's you that has always mattered the most."

I reached for his hand across the table and grasped it tightly. It was all that I wanted to hear. I was on cloud nine. Has he ever said something like this before to another girl? I looked into his eyes to see if he was being sincere. His eyes were bright, and they bore into mine. I had my breath, and smiled lightly. I reached for his other hand and pulled his hands together with the palms of my hand. My eyes felt wet. I felt a tear come down my left cheek. Miroku stared at me. I could tell he didn't want me to cry, but I couldn't help it. These were tears of happiness. I rose my head to stop looking at our hand to focus on his face. With eyes still tearing up, I smiled at him, and laughed to myself. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Miroku was silent at the sound of my laughter, not sure exactly how to react at first.

The sound of music playing filled my ears. It sounded like a violin. The waitress had finally come to put our glasses on the table, and she was about to ask us if we had decided our dinner, but we had not even bothered to touch the menus. When she opened her mouth Miroku gestured her to leave. She left hastily, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. After she was gone from sight. Miroku arose from his chair. I looked at him in confusion. He pulled my chair out from under me and I stood up facing him. He held his hands out to me, as if he wanted to dance with me.

Oh no. I'm a terrible dancer. I flushed and grasped his left hand, and I put my other hand lightly on his shoulder. I was scared I was going to embarrass myself. He danced slowly at first, with his hand lightly on my waist. Over time, he had pulled me closer to him. Not that I minded. I rested my head on his shoulder, finally stop looking at our left hand wrapped itself around my wast. In turn, I let my hand fall on his shoulder. We barely ever moved our feet at all now.

I felt his warm breath on my ear, and I couldn't hear the music playing anymore. It was if the whole world had zoned out, and he was the only thing left of my world. I felt a shiver down my spine. I'm sure he could feel me shiver against him. I could feel his lip against my ear.

"So," He whispered. "did I meet your expectations?"

I lifted my head up from his shoulder, and pushed him away from me to get a good look at his face. I smiled my biggest at him.

"That, and much more."

He pulled me into a kiss. My body was once again inflamed by his kiss. My hands came to the back of his head, and my fingers wrapped around his hair. I pulled him to me to deepen the kiss. Time was frozen. All that was left in this world was us, and nothing else mattered than that.

**The End.**

* * *

**I hope everyone had a happy valentines! It took me three days to write this chapter, and it's my longest in the story. I hoped you enjoyed it! _Read and Review!_**

**-AnimatedBritney**


End file.
